Over It
Chapter 1: Find My Way Home I was deep in the ROBLOX games. But then, I went way too deep. One by one, the games started getting deleted. I tried to go back, but there was no escape. Every single ROBLOX game was deleted. I looked at the blank screen on my monitor. I scratched my chin. I tried refreshing the page. But that made it worse. The screen turned bright yellow. A loud screechy noise blasted into my ears. I shut off the computer. I then turned it back on and checked on ROBLOX. There were games there! But only 4. The names were, “Find” “My” Way” “Home”. I looked at those words and noticed, it said Find my way home. It said that because I went to deep into the games. Now, I have to Find My Way Home. Chapter 2: Help Us Grow After hours of refreshing and refreshing the page, I made my way home. I decided to play ROBLOX High School. I pressed play and it surprisingly brought me to the actual game. But, it was different. The players were screaming in the chat, “HELP” and “THEY WANT US TO HELP THEM GROW!” Who wants them to help them grow? “XX110010XX” someone said in the chat. I left the game and searched up “XX110010XX” in groups. There was nothing there. I looked in players and surprisingly there was someone named that. His status read, “what mistake did I make?” I looked at this account more and more. I refreshed the page just to be curious, and his status changed. It said, “Help Us Grow.” Chapter 3: A Dumb Idea This is probably one of the dumbest things I have ever done. I sent XX110010XX a friend request. The next day, I went onto ROBLOX, and saw that he is my friend now. He now had a new status. It showed his discord. I entered it and joined. He said “Hello. :-)” “What do you want from us?” I asked him. “Oh, that is a hard question you have asked. I want everything.” He answered. I clicked off of discord and looked at his account one last time before going to bed. In his about, it read “ONE TARGET.” I knew he was talking about me. I unfriended XX110010XX and went to bed. Chapter 4: Ending It All The next morning, for some reason XX110010XX was my friend again. I think he forced me. He texted on discord and said, “meet me.” I joined his game and it was a room with a lot of colors. “Now that you are here,” He exclaimed. “Want to fight?” “With what?” I asked. He gave me powers. They were in my inventory. “3” “2” “1” “start!” He said. He threw a black vortex at me. I shot a lightning bolt and the vortex swirled back to him. It damaged him 50%. “Wow, you really like Dragon Ball Z.” He said. “This ain’t a time for jokes.” I said. I shot a laser at him. He blocked it with a diamond sheild. My super power meter was to the top. I was afraid to use it, but I did. It created the hugest vortex I had ever seen. “Wha... I thought I broke your Power Meter!” He said in fear. “Well, looks like you fixed it.“ I smiled. I put my hand forward. “BLAGON CATOO!” I yelled. The vortex spun faster and faster. It raced to XX110010XX. He had a speed power which made him really fast. Then, I sent out another black vortex. He was surrounded by 2 vortexes. “Help! I’m sorry for what I have done!” He shouted. “Are you sure? You tried killing everyone and making them play your stupid games. All you are is a big disappointment to ROBLOX. Speaking of ROBLOX, meet the man himself.“ I said. ROBLOX joined the game. “I am disappointed of what you have done. ROBLOX is not a place for these actions and behaviors. :pbanXX110010XX” ROBLOX said. ROBLOX then said, “goodbye.” And left. The End You may think, “Why is it not over yet?” I still have something to say. XX110010XX is not a real person and will not do anything to harm you. It’s just a CreepyPasta. I’m pretty sure everyone knows this now, but just an exclaimer for the new ones. Category: Category:Users Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits